Canis Minor: Snake's Confession
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: "Kiba...dia lemah karena dia terlalu baik." KibaHina ficlet dari kacamata Sasuke. Canis Project.


Fic ini adalah KibaHina dari kacamata Sasuke si pengkhianat, karakter paling galau dalam sejarah manga, anime, dan kesusastraan. Diksinya agak melompat2. Karena itu saya buat batasan berupa: -o0o-

Hope you enjoy this little ficlet of Canis Project.

**Canis Minor: Snake's Confession**

**Fic by Crow**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Respect. Alert.

Itu adalah pikiran pertama yang terlintas olehnya saat kembali bertemu dengan Kiba pada ujian chuunin tahap pertama. Murni panggilan pengalaman.

Itu karena tidak hanya sekali-dua kali saja Kiba membuatnya menungging diatas tanah.

Tapi 'hasrat murni' itu menghilang. Sasuke tak pernah lagi menganggap pria itu saingan-paling-mengesalkan di akademi.

Ketika Sasuke kembali bertemu dengannya-pada peperangan besar,

...

Ia seperti tak mengenal pria itu lagi. _Siapa pria lemah ini?_

Insting yang membuat Sasuke berhati-hati dan bersiap ketika bertemu Kiba tak pernah lagi dipakainya. _Dia begitu jauh dibawahku sekarang._ Sasuke bahkan merasa setengah hati menoleh kearahnya.

-o0o-

Setiap kali melihat Sasuke di akademi, Kiba selalu merasakan rasa kesal yang sangat teramat. _Kenapa ada bocah seperti dia? _Sombongnya minta ampun, tapi gadis-gadis mengejarnya seperti cowok terakhir yang ada dimuka bumi. Namun Kiba melirik temannya yang duduk disebelahnya.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hampir tak memiliki seorangpun untuk menghiraukannya, Sasuke selalu dipenuhi oleh tatapan lapar cewek dan pandangan kebencian siswa lainnya. Tapi paling tidak dia mendapatkan perhatian. Hinata tidak. Ketika bingung, berpikir bukanlah keahliannya, Kiba bertanya pada Hinata. Murni dilandaskan oleh rasa penasaran.

"Kau tidak...menyukainya, Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut, seakan merasakan bahunya ditepuk ketika tengah termenung. "T-t-tidak, bukannya tidak suka,"

Benar, karena Kiba mengerti, perhatian Hinata terlalu disita oleh Naruto si murid drop-out. Dan lagipula, untuk tambahan, jika ada satu hal yang begitu sensitif dari Hinata, itu adalah indera perasa dari hatinya.

"...Begitu, ya. Kau takut padanya." Bukan pernyataan, bukan pula pertanyaan. Walau sedikit, Kiba bisa melihatnya. "...Apa yang kau lihat darinya-dengan matamu itu?"

"...Dia sedih," Jelas Hinata, suaranya begitu pelan-sangat pelan. "T-tapi...dia menutupinya d-dengan amarah."

Hinata adalah anak yang baik, Kiba tak pernah sekalipun mengingkarinya. Saking baiknya, dia tidak bisa melihat orang lain bersedih. Padahal sebaliknya, tak seorangpun memedulikannya. Tak. Se-o-rang-pun. Termasuk siswi-siswi akademi dan keluarganya sekalipun. "Akan kucoba lakukan sesuatu," Akamaru turun dari kepala Kiba dan menjilat punggung tangan Hinata.

"T-terima kasih, Kiba-kun." Hinata menggaruk bawah dagu Akamaru yang melengking pelan, menikmati keakraban Hinata. "Akamaru juga."

Yaah, Hinata memang berbeda dari gadis seumurannya. Karena itu dia adalah sosok _Yamato Nadeshiko_ milik Kiba.

-o0o-

Hinata dibuat terpaku ketika melihat Kiba membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut saat sesi sparring antar ninja. Tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata tajam atau bom ninja apapun jenisnya, tanpa shuriken dan kunai, Sasuke dengan sangat jelas bukanlah tandingan Kiba.

Hinata terpincut; seluruh siswi menyoraki Kiba dan mengacungkan jempol mereka kebawah. Tapi Kiba tidak mengambil pusing cercaan dari mereka semua. Mau rambutmu pink 'kek, mau pirang mulus 'kek, yang jelas yang pertama dilakukan Kiba adalah melirik Hinata yang memberikannya senyuman lega.

"J-jadi apa maksudnya, Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada jam istirahat siang. Mereka duduk pada barisan paling belakang dari meja susun kelas.

"Hm?" Kiba mengerti maksud Hinata, mungkin. "Kau melihat sesuatu berbeda dari mata Sasuke sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu ketika mencuri lihat kearah Sasuke yang memelototi Kiba dengan memberang. "Aku...melihat hasrat darinya.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya selagi Kiba menggigit sandwich spesial daging buatan kakaknya. "Tidak enak melihat dia memasang muka cemberut terus, bukan? Biarpun aku masih kalah main lempar-lemparan shuriken, si pantat ayam itu ga bakal bisa mengalahkanku adu pukul."

"...B-bukankah itu seenaknya, Kiba-kun?"

"Yaah, yang pasti ya, Hinata...dia jadi lupa sama **masalahnya**, 'kan?"

"A-apakah itu...tujuanmu sejak awal, Kiba-kun?" Hinata terkejut, melepas mulut mungilnya dari sedotan jus apel.

"Biar adil...klan Inuzuka juga dibesarkan untuk tidak pernah 'menghiraukan' siapapun. Mau Hinata, mau Sasuke... Jika diijinkan, sifat natural kami hanya ingin membantu sesama."

"...Setia, ya." Hinata tersenyum malu. Kembali Kiba sadari, siang ini Hinata tidak menghabiskan waktunya sedikitpun untuk mengintipi Naruto. "Seperti anjing."

"Itu selalu pujian terbaik yang bisa kuterima, Hinata."

"_Arff_!"

"Akamaru setuju! Lihat, 'kan Hinata?" Kiba dan si gadis tertawa bersama.

Sejak saat itu, dendam Sasuke selalu terpancar balik ke Kiba tiap kali ia sehabis dikalahkan si anak anjing. Sasuke melupakan semua dendamnya terhadap sang kakak. Mungkin hanya pada saat itu ia merasa damai.

Ia sungguh merasa damai.

-o0o-

Ketika suatu waktu Sasuke melirikkan matanya kebalik ular kuchiyose-nya, Sasuke tidak lagi melihat seseorang yang bisa menyalurkan beban hatinya, merubahnya menjadi energi persaingan yang sehat. Ketika ia melihat Kiba, Sasuke hanya melihat seorang chuunin Konohagakure yang bisa mati kapanpun juga. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Naruto.

Berbicara tentang situasi ironis, Naruto 'pun selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Kiba saat di akademi dulu. Jika Sasuke hanya pada sesi sparring, Naruto selalu menjadi 'kura-kura' Kiba pada berbagai macam bidang studi.

Lihat saat ini. Kekuatan Sasuke dan Naruto berada beberapa konstelasi diatas Kiba. Sasuke juga pangling kalau Kiba masih bisa mengalahkannya dalam taijutsu murni. Dia yakin bisa mengalahkan Kiba dengan mudah.

Ketika Sasuke masih tenggelam didalam pikirannya, ia melihat itu lagi. Adegan dan situasi diantara Kiba dan hinata yang itu lagi.

Sasuke ingat ketika pada suatu hari Kiba membatalkan sparring-nya dengan Sasuke lantaran harus merawat Hinata yang terluka akibat latih tanding dengan salah satu siswi. Kiba kehilangan mood betarung yang sebelumnya berapi-api, seolah menghina Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar niat untuk mengalahkannya.

Iruka lantas memilihkan lawan lain kepada Sasuke; dia menang mudah, tentu saja. Tapi sepanjang sesi sparring masih berlanjut, Sasuke tidak bisa merasa semakin kesal karena Kiba tidak menerima tantangan bertarungnya. Itu menghina harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Sasuke memang alah satu Uchiha, namun perlahan ia membangun perasaan hormat kepada Kiba lantaran kemampuannya bertarung.

Saat itu, Sasuke memerhatikan Kiba yang terus berada disebelah Hinata, memijat pergelangan kaki si gadis; anak anjing putihnya berada di pangkuan Hinata.

Saat ini juga begitu.

Selagi orang yang dicintai si perempuan Hyuuga tengah bertempur dan seolah tak memikirkan dirinya, Kiba terus berada disebelah Hinata. Apakah si gadis menyadarinya, Sasuke tidak yakin. Tapi, Kiba selalu berada disebelahnya. Melindunginya dan membantunya.

Sasuke positif...itulah kelemahan Kiba. Hal yang membuatnya tak berkembang. Dia terlalu baik; terlalu naif. Dia menghabiskan waktunya terlalu banyak untuk membuat si gadis tenang dan terhibur dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya sebagai pewaris Hyuuga.

_Kau lemah. Aku tak mengenalmu, lagi. _

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan.** "Bakar."**

Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan baik, lantas berpikir: _Aku bersyukur tidak memiliki seseorang untuk kucintai. Itu hanya akan melemahkanmu._

FIN

AN: Tunggu update Canis Loyalis saya ya. Atau kalian bisa ngecek Canis Minor: Lick Me Please KibaHina fluff milik saya. Saya akan puaskan hasrat kalian thd KibaHina. Thx for reading. Review dan critic selalu bisa bikin saya girang jungkir balik.


End file.
